Jūjika Kushizashi
Jūjika Kushizashi is the current Hokage, and a renowned ninja. He was made Hokage greatly based on his Fire Release techniques and combinations, especially his legendary Fire Conversion Technique. He is also said to be one of the more powerful leaders of Konoha in recent times, exceeding all those between him and Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was deposed by a vote of the Jonin Council, moved from the shadows by Inosawa Yamanaka, but after the rampant destruction of the Great Shinobi World War, he was restored to his former position. He was also the sensei of Rokugama Ayakashi, and his foster father. Appearance Jūjika is a tall man, not heavily muscled, but obviously with some strength in him. He has limbs somewhat longer than normal, and wears a hanging cloth with stripes of varying shades of blue on it, held by a black strip of cloth, above his pants. He also wears a black bandana-like cloth around the base of his neck, and an open robe, with a shirt beneath. His grey-blue eyes shine beneath dark turquoise hair, that spikes back with the exception of two strands hanging down at the sides of his forehead. After his return to the position of Hokage, he appears older, and more muscular, not yet reaching the frailness of old age. His hair has turned a darker blue, and he has grown it out long. He typically wears more stately robes, white with black markings. The hair at the front of his head has begun to fade with age, but he still stands tall. As a mark of shame for the mistreatment of Kojimaru Sensōkajiya, who became a village hero, he had bones grafted to his face, similar to those on Kojimaru's. Personality Jūjika, despite his kindness and compassion towards his subjects, shows little kindness towards his opponents except to say that he will not continue the chain of revenge by attacking their loved ones. He is a conundrum, who has proven too difficult for master psychologists to figure out, as they did in order to try defeating him. He is a passive person, not rushing into battle, nor demonstrating bloodlust, though he does not go so far as to be a pacifist, destroying without mercy all those who threaten Konoha. It appears that, while he has shown emotions, he has no morals when completing his duty, a fact he has admitted himself, saying that they could not be allowed to encumber him if he was to be a good Hokage. He himself has stated that he does all that is necessary, and shows his emotions freely, as he considers them necessary in order for him to remain "human", which is essential if he is to continue a long-lasting village. He also appears to be greatly confident and calculating, showing unshakeable confidence that his attacks will defeat the opponent because his impeccable logic tells him so, though he has revised his opinion on the difficulty of the battle when his opponents reveal that they have tricked him. He also commonly tells his enemies what he thinks of the battle, giving his opinion on their strategy, abilities, and chances, as well as the merits and disadvantages of each side. This stops, however, if he considers the battle finished, which only happens when he has felt their power completely, or the decisive blows have been struck. He shows knowledge of when the battle is over, telling his opponents what he thinks their last ditch efforts will do, and assuring them that they will be remembered, and their efforts not completely in vain, unless they were overtly ridiculous. Jūjika is also paradoxical in the way he treats those beneath him. While he appears extremely kind, he has no qualms about building his society on the bones of the dissenters, seeking a stable environment, giving freedoms to those he believes will be wise in its usage. While he crushes everyone who is an opponent of society, or a necessary sacrifice in battle, and bases his priorities on the future, he also seems to shuffle his interests if petitioned, though the petitioners, if violent, are usually killed to keep the peace. History Jūjika was born on the outskirts of Konoha to parents who separated shortly afterwards. His mother was killed in a raid by robbers because the Hokage paid no attention to the growing threat of attacks, and his father died later on when the new Hokage was too forgiving, and allowed a dangerous criminal to go free, who then went on a suicidal killing spree. Because of these deaths, Jūjika aspired to become Hokage in order to protect everyone close to him, and adopted views that he believed would prevent the development of these faults. Synopsis Reconstruction Arc At the end of the Great Shinobi World War, Jūjika is restored to the position of Hokage, despite his deposition in the course of Inosawa's plans. He shows great anger at how the village has been treated, at first declining the offer in wrath over the death of his student and adopted son, Rokugama Ayakashi. However, when he is spoken to by Kojimaru Sensōkajiya, his son's student, he changes his mind and accepts, grafting himself with bones in reminder of the mistreatment of Kojimaru by the village. His first act as reinstated Hokage is to order Inosawa Yamanaka executed on charges of conspiracy and treason; however, without proof, he is unable to persuade the Council that the veteran shinobi is guilty. Kojimaru and Monsūn Ryōken, who oddly claims to feel as if he has met the Hokage before, second the movement, causing the Council, minus Inosawa who is ineligible to vote, to be deadlocked. With the Council uncertain, Inosawa claims to be innocent of the crimes of which he is accused, but submits to jailing and temporary revocation of his position, until the matter can be solved. Unsatisfied, Jūjika searches for more evidence. Abilities As Hokage, Jūjika is an extremely talented ninja, said to exceed the Kage of the recent past in skill. He is especially noted for his skills in the Fire Release, using it in many combinations. Elemental Mastery Jūjika's control over the elements was the main component of his ascension to Kage. He is skilled in the usage of Wind and Lightning, using them on their own and as supplements to good effect, and one of the world's foremost experts in Fire Release, his usage of it being compared to the Second Hokage's ability in Water Release. His Fire Conversion Technique allows him to increase this by using energy to create fire, and allows for usage in many situations. He has also been shown combining it with other releases for dangerous combinations, and can control it with absolute precision. Fire Conversion In addition to his base mastery of Fire Release, which is not informidable in itself, Jūjika has developed a signature jutsu of his own, the Fire Conversion Technique. He is so skilled in this technique, and using it with his Fire Release, that it was said to be the reason he was made Hokage. It allows for fire, and lightning as well, though used mainly for fire, to be created from any form of energy, and also transformed into energy, allowing for more usage and accessibility. He may also use fire to control energy by way of this jutsu. THe flames he creates with this technique seem unable to harm him. Taijutsu In Taijutsu, Jūjika is not a master, but has some formidable skill, being on a level with a Jonin, albeit not one specifically known for Taijutsu. He mainly utilizes techniques in which the limbs are used to strike and restrict the movement of the opponent, and involving high-speed movement, as well as contortion. Quotes Trivia * Jūjika is the first Kage shown in Naruto-Third Generation. * Jūjika has an unintentional likeness to the Second Hokage, being skilled especially in Fire, and able to control it precisely as the Second did Water.